


Breaking Ice: Seto's POV

by AzenaKira



Series: Ice Series [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: SK x OC. Kaiba finds a girl frozen in the ice… And things quickly thaw. Maybe he's not as much of a bastard as people think… Or is he?*Upload from previous site





	

I sighed heavily from the inside of my limo.

"Mr. Kaiba?" The driver spoke

"Yeah?"

"The snow's too deep for the limo sir and it's about a ten minute walk to your cottage from here."

"Alright, I'll walk, it's fine." I started to get out when the driver yelled…

"Mr. Kaiba, but-"

I glared at him, "I don't PAY you to argue. At least I don't have to carry anything." I got out before he could reply.

I glanced at the driver as he drove off, attempting not to notice that it was FREEZING! My eye twitched as I wondered why my trench coat wasn't made for winter weather.

I sighed heavily and started to walk towards my cottage.

"Why am I even here?" I said outloud, "I could be doing this work at h-" I paused seeing a hat in the snow, "… Interesting."

I slowly walked over and picked it up, then stared at the snow pile underneath… My face paled when I realized there was a woman lying in the snow. I picked her up without really thinking and quickly carried her back to my cabin.

I set her down on the bed and sighed heavily. She was frozen… Her beautiful black hair was iced to her bac-… Did I say beautiful? I meant… Um…

I took her pulse and paled slightly when I realized she didn't have one. I panicked slightly. My fingerprints were on her and if cops or patrol came by, they'd think I killed her. I bite my lip slightly and stared at her face for what seemed like forever… I noticed her slightly parted lips and blushed slightly… I've never even kissed a girl… And now I'm going t- I didn't actually get to… finish that thought.

I pressed my lips lightly against her and attempted CPR. After a few tries, she was breathing and had her pulse back, but she didn't wake up… 'Great.' I thought, 'She's in a coma.'

I lightly pressed a hand to her forehead and sighed softly, she was still freezing…. If her body warmed up too fast or too slow, she'd die…. What was that thing they said you c-… I blushed. Right. That.

I sighed and started undoing my shirt while glancing at her face…

Some point after removing all of our clothes and crawling into the bed with her, I guess I'd managed to fall asleep… I woke up with a soft yawn before sitting up and glancing over at her. I lightly put a hand over her heart and smiled slightly when I realized she was normal body temperature… From… What I could tell anyways. I may be a teenage C.E.O., but I'm not a doctor.

… And now that that's done. I need a shower before it registers that we were naked and our bodies were touching! I blushed a little before covering her and making my way to the bathroom for a long, cold shower….


End file.
